


[Podfic] Brave

by EvilDime



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Brave, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilDime/pseuds/EvilDime
Summary: Post-Reichenbach, all John really wants to do is clear his friend's name, but in the face of the press and all the skeptics, what can one, lone blogger do? Be Brave, of course.Inspired by Sarah Bareilles’ wonderful, catchy tune, “Brave.”





	[Podfic] Brave

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/822569) by [chappysmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chappysmom/pseuds/chappysmom). 



This is my favourite Sherlock fanfic and I've always wanted a podfic version of it. So I made one. : ) Thank you so much to chappysmom for permission!!!

[Chapter 1](https://www.mediafire.com/file/oqcxeelvq8656yy/chappysmom_Brave_chapter1.mp3/file)

[Chapter 2](https://www.mediafire.com/file/8pk37c6cgptfhma/chappysmom_Brave_chapter2.mp3/file)

[Chapter 3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/7hkcxrrbnnlye6n/chappysmom_Brave_chapter3.mp3/file)

[Chapter 4](https://www.mediafire.com/file/xfi6awi635d3vbd/chappysmom_Brave_chapter4.mp3/file)

[Chapter 5](https://www.mediafire.com/file/8a9rgd4mchsx6bb/chappysmom_Brave_chapter5.mp3/file)

[Chapter 6](https://www.mediafire.com/file/add8bdwo616i2hc/chappysmom_Brave_chapter6.mp3/file)

[Chapter 7](https://www.mediafire.com/file/fp3pdrg99w2cqsb/chappysmom_Brave_chapter7.mp3/file)

[Chapter 8](https://www.mediafire.com/file/hsgwm2ic1sot7i2/chappysmom_Brave_chapter8.mp3/file)

[Complete Story (mp3)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/01msmj6h0txav9h/chappysmom_Brave_complete.mp3/file)

I haven't figured out yet how to make m4b files (on Linux); Audacity only allows me to create m4a which is probably not much use to anyone. If anyone can tell me how, I'll happily provide that format, as well. Also, I just found out that soundcloud is only free up to 3 hours and this fic alone is longer; so until someone points me to a legit free (or cheap) host, I also can't provide streaming. Sorry.

Anyway, thanks for listening! Don't forget to leave comments and kudos with chappysmom, and if you can spare a minute to leave me some feedback as well, I'd be delighted. ^^


End file.
